Adventures Of Chomper and Pricat
by Pricat
Summary: One shots reliving around Chomper and Pricat having adventures and fun but facing challenges
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So this is just something random involving my favourite two purple minions Chomper and Pricat and it popped into my head while listening to music and just imagining in general.**

 **It's set in my minion fan verse after the Purpke minions got brain boosts but they're Chomper and Pricat's family of sorts so they're protective of their siblings and this might grow into a series since most of my followers love Chomper and Pricat so why not?**

 **I am just gonna leave this on Fan Fiction but I have a lot of minion ideas Tbat shall be turned into stories lol**

* * *

"So sunspots made them evolve, your siblings I mean?" Gru asked both Chomper and Pricat as both Purpke minions and heirs to the Minion Kingdom nodded because they were happy for their brothers and sisters.

"Yes because we and they have much potential than what others think, you know?" Pricat said making him understand because he knew what other peopke and minions thought of their kind.

But now they had a chance to show their sweet side which both Chomper and Pricat had

They were having tea but they weren't allowed coffee which was okay but hoped things would work out plus they had found outlets for their Fami,y both creative and physical but just needed others to give them a chance.

"Mmmm these scones are good you gotta admit, Pri." Chomper told his sister making her smirk, rolling her baby blue eyes at her brotner.

Gru smirked as they were very strong despite everything they had been through since being born, but it was good but he knew they cared about their family despite having found their birth mother Eldora yet to them, their siblings were family.

"You okay?" Chomper asked.

"Yes but surprised your siblings got as smart as your cousins and you two of course but we need to take this one step at a time, does Silas know?" Gru asked seeing both purple minion siblings laugh hysterically.

"Like big butt Silas cares about us, he would lock them up unlike you because here, they're way happy building whatever pops into their minds like the lab becoming a mini New York plus we can't consider adoption because the wrong hands could be very bad for them, like Ms Overkill." Pricat said to him.

Gru sighed but was letting them stay making them happy but they knew their brothers and sisters looked up to them which was why they didn't want to leave them but Eldora had understood after Chomper had explained.

Plus they were more used to living like normal or as normal as two above average purple minions so to speak sighing but Gru understood seeing Kevin both purple minion siblings were good friends with both the male purple minion and Dave seeingbthem hug them but Chomper was eyeing Gru's car keys as Pricat gave her brotherva look.

"I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea like when you drove June's jeep to impress otners." she said as Kevin was curious.

"It's not my fault they don't hand minions driver licenses!" Chomper protested.

"When we were living with Ash and June, Chomper decided he wanted to driveca car because he played race car games so he hot wired June's jeep and was driving like in a race car game but Tne cops stopped him, before anything happened." Pricat explained.

"That was cool, but it's okay but things are cool plus Pri has a point." Dave said.

They were going to have fun but hoped things were okay but we're goofing around


	2. Brotherly Instincts

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories and was thinking about this series while out but hope peopke like.**

 **Chomper and Pricat are at the park with zGru and Tne otners but have fun and have a run in with some mean kids but Chomper is very protective of Pricat because they're family.**

* * *

It was late night in their house that they lived in but while Chomper was getting ready to sleep, Pricat was still up either reading some fairytale book or sketching about the Minion Kingdom which was ruled by their birth mother Eldora but he worried about her sleep even though purple minions were wired, he cared about her a whole lot.

"Um hey Pri, Whatcha yout doing?" he asked making Pricat smirk at his question because he was being an adorable goofball that she was used they had grown up together.

"Just sketching you know?" Pricat replied humming to herself because she loved music.

Chomper saw it was one in Tne morning and they needed their test because they were going to the park with Gru and Tne otners for a picnic.

"C'mon Pri we need to get to bed as we need our test, and how are you gonna rollerblade, if you're tired?" Chomper told her seeing her nod kissing him making him chuckle.

Pricat was getting into black pyjamas but getting into bed snuggling her favourite stuffed animal.

Chomper was smirking getting ready for bed but wearing navy pyjamas getting into bed after taking his goggles off.

The next morning both purple minion siblings were up but dressed and we're having pancakes so we're excited about having some fun with their minion friends but after that, they were getting their stuff and safety gear but heading to the Gru house on rollerblades and skateboard wearing their safety gear, impressing Dave, Kevin and the otner minions but Lucy chuckled.

"You guys are into extreme sports I see?" she told tnem.

"Hep I like doing stunts, Pri too." Chomper said but high fiving Kevin but they and the girls were leaving going to the park.

* * *

Gru wondered how Pricat was doing stunts on rollerblades since Chomper along with Dave, Kevin and the otner minions were at Tne park but Bob was on the play equipment making Kevin smile plus Bob had his favourite bear Tim with him, in a pouch on his back eyeing the monkey bars, making Chomper anxious.

"Sorry bud I know you wanna try the monkey bars, but you're too little and might break something which Gru might be mad about." Chomper explained to the young minion pup.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being young Bob, you should be happy but it looks like some guys are bothering Pricat." Kevin said making Chomper mad as nobody in their right mind human or minion messed with his sister skating over there on his skateboard.

"Excusa, Why'rd you picking on my sister, what did she do to you?" Chomper demanded baring his fangs seeing the bullies run off bending down to Zpricat's le"Are you vel.

"Are you okay, did they hurt you?" Chomper asked her helping her up.

"My arm really hurts Chompy, when they pushed me and made fun of me saying I was a freak." Pricat said softly..

Gru saw it was broken but mad at those kids who were bugging Pricat getting her checked out but Chomper and the others were staying with Lucy but Bob and Kevin saw Chomper sad.

"Hey Pricat will be okay as she's brave like you, like all those stunts she does on her rollerblades." Kevin told him as they were sitting under a shady tree because the sun was too hot to play in without getting burnt.

Lucy was giving them water to drink to stay hydrated but they saw fountains giving Chomper and Kevin an idea running through them getting drenched and giggling since they loved water but Lucy chuckled seeing their antics, seeing Edith doing the same since it was almost lunchtime making the minions happy but Chomper was seeing that Pricat wasn't back yet, making his brotherly instincts wild.

But later Gru and Pricat were back but Chomper saw his sister's arm was in a cast but that meant he got to draw on it first making Pricat smile revealing her fangs making him chuckle.


	3. Sleeping Over

**Okame...**

 **Me- Hey here's more and like where this is going, because Chomper and Pricat are very cute and mischievous for purple minions.**

 **Cho,per- Yep, plus the three of us, you, me and Pricat are looking forward to Minions right?**

 **Me- Eeyup we are but things are going to be fun in this chapter because you guys are sleeping over at Hru's place and getting hyper off snacks lol**

 **Pricat- Ooh cool, I just hope peopke enjoy.**

* * *

It was late night in Tne Gru house as Chomper and Pricat were sleeping over but both purple minion siblings were having fun but Dave and Kevin returned from the kitchen with snacks and treats but Chomper was getting excited seeing peanut butter since he and Pricat loved peanut butter but saw Oreos which they also loved but we're drinking soda like crazy getting riled up.

"Uh-oh this isn't good because when they have too much sugar, they get hyper!" Dave said seeing Chomper running around like crazy and Pricat using her magic making Kevin chuckle because their friends were being hyper goofballs like they were on Goofball Island since Pricat had seen Inside Out but fixated with it.

"C'mon Dave it's a sleepover, we're supposed to do crazy things like stay up late and get hyper." Kevin told him joining in but Dave understood.

Around three in the morning the four friends were in a pop tent telling stories as Kevin was telling a story about Tne big bad scarlet wolf making Dave along with Chomper and Pricat since Bob had told tnem about her.

By sunrise they were asleep as Gru checked in but he was relieved they were asleep kissing their heads like he did with Dave, Kevin and Tneir brothers before bedtime.

* * *

Later the next day Gru found that Chomper and Pricat were very cranky and tired seeing a groggy Dave and Kevin enter Tne kitchen wondering what the heck had been going on Ladt night in Dave and Kevon's room.

"We were up playing, and eating late night snacks." Kevin said drinking strong coffee but they were eating pancakes as Lucy underdtood they were having fun but they just needed naps.

"Here Kev you know this normally worries me, but you need to wake up so here." Gru said handing Tne male purple minion maple syrup seeing Kevin down some like a shot making Chomper curious, as Kevin shared with him seeing Chomper drink liking it.

"Oh boy he's getting into that habit, meaning Zpricat's in for trouble." Gru muttered as Lucy elbowed him.

""More!" Pricat understood drinking it and liking it too glugging it down but loving it hiccuping getting giggly.

"More!" she, Chomper and Kevin said drinking up but getting very hyper and jittery mamimg Gru understand and liking them this way seeing them like tornadoes of energy.

The other minions were concerned seeing this as the three purple minions were always hyper and wild but Nefario shook his head at their antics knowing they would calm down and need naps sooner or later.

Thankfully it was sooner as all three of them were asleep but cuddlimg each other and snoring relieving the others but hoped they were okay.


	4. Mommy Issues

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories, plus watching the new version of Annie tonight gave me ideas about Chomper and Pricat so I hope you guys like.**

 **In this one, Chomper and Pricat's mother Eldora comes to stay which makes Pricat very happy but Chomper is unsure.**

* * *

It was night time in their house but Pricat was finding it hard to sleep because of memories of the past like when she and Chomper were living with El Macho as pups along with another female purple minion pup but Pricat sighed as she sat up in her bunk bed wondering if Chomper was awake, hearing snores from below her guessing Chomper was deep asleep so she didn't want to wake him.

She was lying back in her bunk looking at the clock seeing it was four in the morning getting a drink to calm her nerves but saw an older female purple minion there who was Eldora their birth mother hugging her, making Pricat hug her tight making Eldora understand.

"Ssh, it's okay sweetie but you're not sleepy I see?" Eldora asked stroking her long purple bangs seeing Pricat calm down.

Eldora knew both her pups were always together on their own so wanted to be part of their lives knowing Chomper felt left out because she and Pricat had a special bond but was proud of him for taking good care of his sister when she wasn't around.

"I don't get why he gets mad, or sad-mad when you are here." Pricat said.

"It's just we have a special bond, and he wants to be part of it, but doesn't know how." Eldora said to her.

"He's gonna go to Dave and Kevin, they're our best minion friends." Pricat said yawning making Eldora smile seeing her daughter out like a light but let her be because she needed her rest.

* * *

Chomper was stunned walking into the living room seeing Pricat asleep in their birth mother's arms making him happy guessing his sister had trouble sleeping so was seeing Eldora put s purple furred finger to her mouth, since Pricat had just fallen asleep making him understand and happy she was here.

But he was unsure because their birth mother was always busy ruling the Minion Kingdom but Pricat liked her being around plus they had a special bond which made him a little jealous getting dressed in his black hooded top, jeans and memory foam sneakers going to Tne Gru house seeing Kevin scaring Mark, but he wondered what was wrong.

"I need some chocolate milk, bro." Chomper said making the tall purple minion male understand seeing Chomper go to the kitchen.

Chomper was drinking from a carton of chocolate milk and eating pancakes which were leftovers but Kevin was concerned for him because they were good friends drawing a smiley face on it with whipped cream.

"Mom came back, and hanging out with Pricat." Chomper said.

Kevin understood hugging him which was helping a bit as Chomper was letting loose saying how his and Pricat's birth Motner and Pricat had a special bond making him understand, as Gru saw Chomper was upset.

"Somebody has Mommy issues, Daddy." Kevin whispered making Gru understand knowing where Chomper was coming from but would help him understand his Mom loved him too.

He saw Chomper talking in minion to Kevin but Eldora was there.

She was surprised that her son was stress eating or drinking as Gru was explaining to her as Chomper ran off making Eldora sigh but Kevin knew he was in the tree fort in the backyard.

Eldora then appeared but saw Chomper having a meltdown making her understand hugging him hearing him cry but explaining that she loved him like with Pricat seeing him hug her.

Gru was relieved by this knowing Pricat would be happy.

Later back at their house Pricat saw her brother asleep on the couch after stress eating but saw there was an ice pack on his purple furred head mamimg Eldora understand telling her that things were okay now.


	5. Becoming Part of the Chubby Train

"Hehe, Banana Bites, these look good for cereal. You know?" Chomper said, to Pricat.

"Yes, as Miku told me, how God it tastes plus it makes her look very cute, hehe!" Pricat replied putting a few boxes on their Walmart grocery cart excited, because they soon woukd be on the chubby train after eating or getting their first taste of Banana Bites, since Pricat's best girl Mimion friend, Mimu loved being on the chubby train.

They were buying more groceries, but going home to their house, which was a few blocks away from Gru's house since they hung out there a lot and after getting home putting the groceries away, we're hanging out.

Pricat was happily doing art stuff in her room, since reading some new boots had given her inspiration for paintings, while Chomper was outside skateboarding since he loved it, and an natural.

Plus in the Minion Kingdom, their home, a lot of Miniobs and Purpke minions were on the chubby train and lovec Banana Bites even their royal birth mother, Eldora from their video chat last night on Skype.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Chomper and Pricat along with Miku were in the kitchen but Miku was excited, seeing them eating Banana Bites seeing them loving it, making her giggle but Pricat was pouring more into her and Chomper's bowls.

"You were right, this is awesome, Pkus we're gonna be chibby as you hehe!" Pricat said.

"Yep, welcome aboard the chubby train, as we've been expecting you, but it takes a few months before you being chubby line me happens, but zDave, Kevin and I can happen plus we becameva chubbiness team named the Chubby Four so Pri, you can be the fourth member!" Mimu said, after swallowing cereal.

Chomper saw that Mimu's shirt was riding up. Making the yellow furred female minion grin, knowing she was on the verge of needing bigger clothes hearing her pants rip making the three friends giggle seeing Miku's butt was bigger.

"Nefario can help, but we don't wanna walk, you know?" Pricat said, seeing Segway scooters, as Eldora had left them for her growing pups, since she guessed they had started their chubby adventure making Miku grin.

Pricat then hooked up a large wagon to hers, seeing Mku who was me four chubby get into it, impressed by this, since her best friend was smart as a tack leaving, going the four blocks fast arriving at Gru's house going to the lab seeing the house and lab were bigger.

"We're not the only ones that love Banana Bites and being on the chubby train, so zGru made the house bigger, along with the lab." Miku said seeing a very chubby Sparta with Nefario, being fitted for super big overalls. Making Chomper and Pricat impressed but saw him leaving.

"Blankie Mimu outgrew her clothes, uncle Nefario, plus we got on the chubby train!" Pricat said, making Nefario grin.

"I was hoping you two would, and I can see Tbat Miku needs bigger sizes, as this is good." he to,d them.

"Aww, they're on the chubby train, like their mom!" he said, seeing them going to town on that cookie, getting messy and inside of them, their metabolisms were lowering meaning they would be becoming chubby, starting now since the secret ingredient in Banana Bites wad a chubbiness enhancer, like a weight gain helper.

"Hehe, my belly is really, really happy, and think it's starting to grow!" Pricat said, seeing Chomper grin.

"Oh yeah, they're so on the chubby train alright, which should be fun." Kevin said high fiving Dave as he was chubbier like Sparta, making Pricat blush not feeling full along with Chomper. But could not wait to be as chubby like Dave, Kevin and Miku.

"Stick with us, and you'll be chubby in no time, plus your mom will help, with those feasts of hers." Miku told them making Pricat guess so, sticking her mouth under the spigot of a soda machine, giggling as her hands were starting to become a little chubby, running aroubd lijeca Purpke furred blur.

Chomper was doing the same, feeling his hands and fingers starting to get chubby grinning.


	6. PA Exciting Night In Their Castle

That night, Chomper and Pricat were in the dining room of their mother's castle in the Minion Kingdom because they liked going there a lot since they were the heirs, but saw their mom was on the chubby train like the since Nefario had let her try Banana Bites a few weeks ago knowing her royal pups and other minion pups like them would become chubby yet cute in good time.

"Mmm, this is all so good, mom, and helping us get chubby!" Chomper said seeing Pricat nod since it was a six course meal which was aiding them in their chubby goal plus they were not full, like their mom.

"Hehe, yep as we'll be getting cuter, along with others in the kingdom." Eldora said.

Chomper and Pricat were excited seeing a huge cake shaped like their castle home, seeing Eldora grin, plus Chomper and Pricat were having a slumber party in their room with Miku, meaning more treats were to come later, hoping they were still getting chubby, making Eldora giggly as she was feeling her dress getting snug.

"Yep, we still are, but it takes a while, like Miku told us." Chomper said seeing Pricat 's neck was beginning to get chubby, grinning plus his leg muscles were becoming flabby chuckling knowing it would take them a long while to get as big as Dave, Kevin and Miku but it woukd be fun.

Pkus they could hav fun playing, and being loud, saving leftover cake for later, unaware that Scarlet Overkill was watching, because she wanted Eldora or zPricat to use their magic, to make her queen of the world, so she had to use junk food to appeal, to Zpricat's nature.

* * *

Miku was impressed by Chomper and Pricat's castle, but she, Chomper and Pricat were in big pyjamas plus were eating pop tarts, feeling their bellies loving it making Chomper and Pricat gighle at the feeling that happened, when they ate junk food making Miku grin, seeing faces chubbier especially their cheeks.

"Hehe, we're becoming awesome, and cute, but really, really hungry." Chomper said giggling.

"Yep, hehe!" Miku said booping Pricat's chibby Purpke furred cheeks.

They were then having a pillow fight, giggling and being hyper, but afterva while we're eating cupcakes, making Chomper, Miku and Pricat giggle, seeing Chomper and Pricat's bellies poje out a little, stuffing donuts into them feeding their chubbiness, and giggly feeling their necks were chubbier high fiving each other.

"We need cookies and cake, hehe!" Chomper said, finding the leftovers of the cake they'd had from dinner, sharing with Miku giggling at the tickle like feeling as their bellies were getting a little bigger along with their legs.

They heard laughter from the throne room, making Chomper and Pricat curious, as Pricat used her magic to appear there, surprised that Scarlet Overkill was here. Making the growing purple minion princess growl, surprising Miku.

"You're not having our kingdom, you big bad scarlet wokf!" she roared, unleashing magic and cursing Scarlet.

Eldora grinned at that, making Scarlet leave using her magic, seeing Pricat calm down, going back upstairs, using the elevator but Pricat hoped that Scarlet woukd not bother them again making Miku get it, hugging her because she needed it.


	7. Keeping Cool

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of this, and hope you enjoy, like SeekerMeeker, and yes I will be writing more Despicable Me stuff, especially after I see the third movie, so hope you enjoy._**

 ** _In this chapter, Kevin and his brothers are helping Chomper and zPricat cool down during summer, since being Purpke minions, they and heat don't get along great, so building a mini water park and ice cream helps, which is awesome._**

* * *

 _Ugh it's so hot, being the beginning of Summer, and having your body being covered in fur isn't good this time of year._

It was indeed the beginning of Summer, which for humans and minions was a three month party, but also a very hot time of year, so Chomper and Pricat being purple minions, they got overheated and sleepy, which worried their friends especially Miku, who was Pricat's best minion friend.

"Hmm, we should make something awesome, like a water park, or a beach." Kevin said.

"Yeah, as during a hot time of year like summer, you gotta cool down." Miku replied, adjusting her goggles.

They were getting to work, but Gru wondered what the heck they were up to, seeing Lucy get it seeing them use hoses, or stealing them from neighbour's, impressing Gru seeing Chomper and Pricat in the shade, guessing their friends were trying to help cool them down.

"Well everybody gets hot during the summer, you know?" Lucy told him, seeing him nod.

Chomper wondered what his and Zpricat's friends were up to, but impressed seeing the water park, because they had wanted to cool down in the insane summer heat, so we're having a blast playing in the water plus Chomper and zPricat did not mind getting their Purpke fur wet, because they had been feeling super hot, so the water was soothing.

"Tankyu as this wax what we needed, since it is pretty hot, you know?" Pricat said, making Kevin nod, because he and his brothers hated seeing their friends miserable, especially when summer was a three month party, plus they loved being in the water so it was a win-win for everybody.

* * *

"Mmmmm, this ice cream is great, and another way to cool down besides the water park, and guess that is why you don't bet overheated, right?" Chomper said as he, zPricat along with their minion friends were having big ice cream sundaes, seeing Miku grin.

They had used the ice cream maker or improved it, to make the sundaes, so hoped zGru and Lucy did not mind that, since they did stuff like that, like that awesome bike they'd made Agnes and happy their friends were having fun but feeling better after being overheated.

"Yeah, as ice cream is good, like the water park, plus it's a cool treat to have, the next three months." Mi,u said to Pricat seeing her nod.

Gru chuckled, as he'd seen what happened to the ice cream maker, guessing little minion hands had modified it, which was impressive, guessing they along with Chomper and Pricat were keeping cool, plus the girls were at day camp, which helped him and zLucy a bit, so left them be.


	8. Brain Freeze 8

It was a super hot day in the Minion Kingdom, which was Chomper and Pricat's home, and right now both Chomper and Pricat were hot because of the soft but thick purple fir that covered their bodies and right now Pricat had foubd a lake to drink from, making her relieved cupping water in her Purpke furred stumpy hands drinking.

"Mmmm, this is good!" she said, but her head began to ache, as the water gave her a brain freeze!

"Me not thirsty, it good hehe." she said, sounding like a toddler plus her facial expression looked more goofy, than her usual intelligent expression, guessing that lake was enchanted, knowing who could help, their birth mother Eldora.

He was leading his sister to their castle, making Eldora surprised by Zpricat's behaviour, listening to Chomper tell her what happened, making the older female purple minion get it, seeing Pricat eating cupcakes messily.

"The lake your sister drank from, gives minions brain freeze, but it will wear off." Eldora assured Chomper.

He saw Pricat hug him, which was cute, but knew how to handle her, since he was her big brother going home to their house seeing her sleepy, seeing her asleep on the couch letting her be seeing Miku there wondering what was going on.

She was surprised hearing that zPricat was acting unlike herself, because of an enchanted brain freeze, but seeing her best friend running around wearing a pan on her Purpke furred head made her get it, wondering how to get her back to normal.

"Yes, Eldora said that it wears off, after a bit but she is cute like this." Chomper told her.

"Hi, buddy, wanna pkay?" Pricat said, making Miku grin at this, ruffling her long Purpke hair.

After a bit, they saw that the brain freeze was wearing off but heard Pricat whimper, as her head hurt making Chomper and Miku get it hugging her, knowing she needed to rest, after what happened, so they would expkain to her when she woke up.

"Yeah, good thing the others did not see, as they would flip." Miku told him drinking soda

Pricat began to stir, later wondering what had happened all day, hugging Chomper, making him relieved explaining what had happened, surprising her making him chuckle, happy she was back to normal.

"Yeah, but Miku thought you were cute, while under the brain freeze." Chomper told her, plus they were supposed to be going to the Gru house later for a party, so happy that she was back to normal, seeing Pricat giggle at this getting ready and hoped that things would be fun, plus she could hang out with Miku


End file.
